Ginny & Harry's Plot
by AngelwingS7
Summary: Ginny and Harry create a plot to set up their two stubborn friends, but they realize something else along the way. (R/Hr; H/G)
1. Ginny's Brilliance

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, it's characters, and the whole Hogwarts deal isn't mine; it belongs to the wonderfully gifted J.K. Rowling. So, all I've done is this story that I hope you enjoy! 

**Short Summary:** Ginny and Harry create a plot to set up their two stubborn friends, but they realize something else along the way 

**PG:** So far, it should be rated G. However, there may be a few inappropriate words (though nothing major) in later chapters so I'm just thinking ahead and being cautious. 

**.::fic by AngelwingS::. **

*Chapter 1: Ginny's Brilliance* 

Chapter Summary: Ginny goes to Harry to describe her newest matchmaking idea. 

***'Ginny & Harry's Plot'***

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor Tower sluggishly; his muscles were tired and reluctant to do much more work, and their hopes consisted only of finding a shower and comfy bed. Practice had been long, tiring, rough, and wet, but when he heard a familiar voice call out his name followed by a quick set of footsteps against the stone floor behind him, his negative thoughts were shrugged off, and he turned around to greet the fifth year with a grin and a polite, "Hullo Ginny." 

She brought herself to the greatly slower pace of her companion to walk along side him and immediately told him, "Harry, we need to talk." 

The dark haired boy only raised a skeptical eyebrow in reply. The only times Ginny was so blunt with him were times when he didn't need to do so much talking but a lot of listening. He discreetly crossed his fingers behind his back and silently hoped the "talk" wouldn't be too much for his tired physical and mental state. 

"I have an idea," she offered, however, she was only answered with another uneasy look from her friend. Displeased with his obvious lack of enthusiasm, she retorted, "Do you or do you not want to get my thick brother and the smartest witch at Hogwarts together?" 

"Frankly, Virginia," Harry smirked, "if your plan happens to involve that infamous love potion of yours, well, let's just say that putting my friends into the Hospital Wing for a week is no longer my idea of matchmaking." 

At his reference to the past year's unsuccessful attempt to bring the stubborn two together, Ginny scoffed, "My plan does _not_ involve magic; Muggles could pull this one off, thank you very much. Thus, Mr. Potter, no harm should be inflicted upon any one of us in the process." 

"I wouldn't say that," Harry mumbled while looking out of the corner of his eye to watch the red-head's reaction. 

"Argh," groaned the youngest Weasley, "Please, Harry, I need your cooperation!" 

With a brief sigh, Harry shrugged and teasingly answered, "Perhaps one more time wouldn't do so much harm, or, at least not much more." 

Ginny chose to ignore the latter of his statement, and as quietly as she could she began the telling of her plan, "All we have to do is get them on a date!" 

"Although that may seem like the obvious answer," Harry replied, "it seems highly unlikely seeing as I can't even get Ron to admit his feelings yet." 

"What if they don't _know_ they're on date?" Ginny responded in an excited half whisper. 

Bewildered, to say the least, Harry shortly asked, "_What?_" Unfortunately for him, her next explanation was hardly of any help. 

"Okay, they know they're on a date, but they don't know _they're_ on a date," to Harry's further astonishment, it seemed as if Ginny thought that was quite obvious. 

Harry, tired and wet, threw his arms up in an exasperated manner, "That doesn't make any sense!" 

"Shh," Ginny hushed him,"We don't want anyone to hear. Now, just listen, okay?" 

"Fine." 

"Okay, we can pretend I like you," Ginny explained while she desperately tried to prevent herself from blushing. In her fourth year, she had convinced a number of people that she only liked The Boy Who Lived as a mere friend, but she commonly found herself trying to convince her own mind, and heart, likewise intermittently through her fifth year. However, when she looked at Harry to note his own reaction, she simply found him nodding as he silently followed her idea. She pushed the thoughts aside and continued, "Well, then I could ask my good friend _Hermione Granger_ to set me up with her best friend. That is, as in setting me up with her best friend _on a date_." She paused, but seeing that Harry had no intention of interrupting her she added in jest, "Of course, I couldn't go on a date with Mr. Potter _alone_ -why, I'd be too nervous!" 

Harry openly chuckled at the idea (he too was long aware that Ginny had gotten "over him"), and his own green eyes looked over to see Ginny's bright ones dancing as she started discussing her plan again in a hushed voice, "And naturally, I'd want Hermione there for support.." 

"Right," Harry drawled, catching on to the clever girl's plot. 

"Then again, Hermione couldn't just tag along alone because then she would be just like an unfitting third wheel on our date. The only way to solve that would simply be for her to get a date of her own. You see, it would be turned into a double date though our intelligent, though incredibly dense friends would think it was just to help _us_. They'd be getting a push in the right direction without even knowing it!" 

Harry gave her a lopsided grin before he hesitantly asked, "And you're sure she'll pick Ron as her date?" 

"Positive," She answered confidently, "and if she needs a bit of guidance in whom to pick... well, I can always help with that." 

With his difficult quidditch practice long forgotten, Harry fully smiled at her mischievous response. Before him stood the girl that had once been his best friend's shy, kid sister but who had grown to be a slightly more outgoing, intelligent (not to mention manipulative), and even _pretty_ Ginny. 

Despite the fact that his gaze caused her to yield to the thoughts that had struck her before, and she could feel a blush rising to her cheeks, she hopefully asked, "Well, what do you think?" 

Pulling her into a one-armed hug, Harry confirmed, "Virginia Weasley, you are brilliant." 

**A/N:** Well, what do _you_ think? Are you confused about anything? (Please review) The entire story is basically planned out and it should be about six or seven chapters. This chapter will probably be shortest, seeing as I've started writing out chapter two and it's already a bit longer. I also want some help: what would be a good date place in the magical world for the pupils of Hogwarts? 

**Thanks:** Hilary ~ for the editing and encouragement, you're the best! Melodi ~ for hanging with me through the many stories I never finished and even reading them all! TheUltimateSora ~ for putting up with my R/Hr even though you're a pretty strict H/Hr shipper. If I left you out, a thousand apologies, but I'll put you in the next chapter! 


	2. The Greater Cause

***'Ginny & Harry's Plot'* **

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, its characters, and the whole Hogwarts deal isn't mine; it belongs to the wonderfully gifted J.K. Rowling. So, all I've done is this story that I hope you enjoy! 

**Short Summary:** Ginny and Harry create a plot to set up their two stubborn friends, but they realize something else along the way 

**PG:** for possible MILD language (Ron's mouth..though I haven't even figured out whether or not there will be ANY foul language at all in this story. Maybe not.) 

**.::fic by AngelwingS::. **

*Chapter 2: The Greater Cause* 

Chapter Summary: The official plans are now made, and Ginny starts them off by going to Hermione for "Help with Harry." 

***'Ginny & Harry's Plot'***

The following day, after the finer points of the plan had been discussed, Ginny had Harry take Ron out to the Quidditch field to work on game tactics ("and to discuss girls, of course," Ginny had helpfully reminded him as he went off to find her brother). This allowed Ginny to begin her part in the matchmaking. She knew her friend would be found doing _some_ sort of research; so in her excitement and eagerness, Ginny left for the library almost immediately after Harry left with her brother. 

As would be expected, Hermione Granger was found doing the tedious work of a Potion's essay at a secluded table with the necessary books neatly placed before her. 

Ginny concealed her excitement to play matchmaker and masked it with a slight frown as she seated herself across from her studious friend and allowed a sigh to escape her lips. 

Hermione's quill didn't even stop moving. 

Ginny heaved a second sigh, larger and longer. 

"Um, something wrong, Gin?" Hermione tactfully questioned. 

"Boys," Ginny grumbled, hoping to sound gloomy. 

"Oh?" Hermione began writing again, as though the topic was not of high importance, "What about them?" 

"They're difficult," the fifth year shortly replied. 

Hermione snorted, "I should know, I do have two boys for my best friends!" 

"I know," Ginny bit her lip. "That's why I was kind of hoping you could... um, help me out." 

Hermione stifled a laugh, "Just because I'm best friends with them does _not_, by any means, denote that I understand them. They bewilder me probably _more_ than they do you." 

"Oh," Ginny's face faltered; why couldn't things just go according to plan? 

"Though I suppose if I could I would help you out. Honestly, I could use a bit of help myself," Hermione offered, still reading and writing. 

Ginny brightened with her statement and said, "Well, I guess I have to start by telling you who this is really all about." 

When she observed her friend's change in face colour, Hermione had to suppress a minute grin as she nodded in agreement and finally ignored the work that lay before her. 

The freckled girl was vaguely aware that she did not have to fake the blush nor the steadily growing nervous feeling of telling a secret while she managed to whisper, "Harry." Hermione raised an eyebrow, silently questioning her, "Oh... um, yeah, I guess I still have a bit of a crush on him." She watched her friend carefully; Ginny knew Hermione never truly believed that she had gotten over her childhood crush but was kind enough to keep the thoughts to herself. The reason for her silence was still unclear to Ginny. 

Hermione nodded once more, though more to herself, and she appeared to be deep in thought, "Well, you know Harry doesn't talk to me all that much about girls," she spoke unhurriedly, thinking about what she was saying, "Thus, I am not entirely aware of his own feelings... on the other hand, I am conscious of the fact that both of you seem to spend a good amount of time together, and I honestly don't think he sees you so much as a little girl anymore... hmm," Hermione bit her lip in puzzlement, "I must ask, what can _I_ do Ginny?" 

The fifth year looked down, suddenly very intrigued by the material of which the table was made. "I know this may sound like a lot," she mumbled, "but maybe if I had more _time_ with Harry, maybe if we were in a more romantic... um, situation... might not something happen?" 

Hermione's eyes widened slightly as the thought crossed her mind, _Ginny Weasley wanted Hermione Granger to play matchmaker._ "Well, I suppose, um, well," Hermione sputtered, "I mean -" 

"You don't think he'd ever date me?" Ginny questioned with an air of despair. 

Hermione sighed, collecting her thoughts, "That's not it, I just don't want you heartbroken if nothing... turns up." 

Under the table, Ginny crossed her fingers and hoped her next statement would do the trick, "But I have to at least know I tried, Hermione." 

The studious witch pondered on the last statement before taking a breath and giving in, "So what is it i must do?" 

"Oh, Hermione, thank you oh so very much!" Ginny exclaimed, her brown eyes twinkling with delight as Hermione returned the smile. 

With her hopes renewed, Ginny followed through with her idea, "Just a date... that's all I'm really hoping for right now." 

"Well, I guess I could talk to Harry if you want me to," Hermione guessed, still unsure of what Ginny was specifically expecting of her. 

Ginny chewed the inside of her lip then replied, "Might it be more comfortable between us _if we weren't alone?_" 

Again, puzzlement crossed Hermione's face, "You want me to go _with you?!_" 

"Oh no, no!" Ginny instinctively answered, "I mean, yes, but not _just_ you. Couldn't you have a date as well?" 

"I don't know about this..." 

"Just ask Ron?" 

"_Excuse me?_" Hermione muttered; Ginny's response was obviously not something she had been expecting. 

Ginny gulped, "Well, he _is_ the other of Harry's two best friends. I just thought it was only reasonable. Why? I mean, is there a problem with that?" 

Not really wanting to flat out lie, Hermione answered, "Ron is my friend. Do you really think he'd be fine going with me?" 

"Do you know how silly that sounded?" Ginny giggled, "Of course he would! First of all, he _is_ your friend, anything for a friend, right? Besides, it's for the greater cause!" 

Hermione forced a small laugh before she echoed, "Yeah, only for the greater cause." 

Taking careful note of the disappointed tone in Hermione's voice, Ginny decided to sincerely add, "Of course, I personally think he'd take you without a greater cause." 

Hermione smiled before she hastily told Ginny, "Don't be silly, _I'm_ only willing to go on this 'date' because of the greater cause." Her eyebrows furrowed before she abruptly asked, "Ginny, why do you want me to go with your brother? Don't you think he'll be a bit protective of you -especially on a date?" 

"It's for the greater cause," Ginny said under her breath; she also had to remind herself exactly why she wanted Ron with her on her first date with Harry, even if it was a pretend date. 

"What?" Hermione seemingly hadn't heard. 

"Um," thinking quickly she spoke up, "Well, who am I to break up the famous trio?" She nervously fiddled with her fingers in her lap; why did Hermione have to ask so many questions? Then, her eyes lit up and a grin tugged at her cheeks, "Besides it's _your_ job to keep my brother preoccupied." 

"How am I supposed to do _that_?" was her quizzical response, fortunately no longer focused on Ginny's rather unusual reasoning of the choice of Hermione's date. 

Ginny shrugged, "You're a smart witch Hermione, I'm sure you'll be able to think of something." She was careful to not giggle, which was difficult because she was mindful that Hermione's presence was solitarily enough to distract her big brother. 

"I don't know," started Hermione. However, realizing that Ginny only returned her statement with a pleading look, the brown haired girl finished with, "I'll talk to Ron." 

Ginny almost squealed with delight as she happily got up to give Hermione a hug, "Thank you, you're the best!" She stifled another giggle while thinking _and I'm sure Ron thinks so too._

**'*'*'*'**

After practice and talking with Ron, Harry met Ginny in the Common Room as planned, and she pulled him aside. He could tell by the way her eyes were glittering and the excited smile she wore that Ginny had had more luck with Hermione than he had had with Ron. 

"So?" 

Harry sighed, "I can't get a thing out of him." 

Ginny frowned, "Nothing, nothing at all?" 

"Well," he looked thoughtful, "It was hard enough to even talk about girls with him, he kept avoiding the subject, and when we _did_ talk, he managed to change the subject within minutes. It wasn't much of talk, Gin. Besides, we were practicing Quidditch, so it wasn't such a great time to have a nice chat." 

She placed her hands on her hips and said, "I know my brother is a stubborn git, but you must have noticed _something_ he did or said." 

"Well Ginny, it seems highly unlikely that he fancies another girl, but I think we both have known that for awhile now. He _did_ sort of blush when I brought up Hermione into the talk, but to be honest, I don't think _he_ even realizes that he fancies Hermione. That, or he's trying to figure out how he _does_ feel for her." 

"How he can be _so_ thick?" Ginny retorted. 

Harry smiled at her frustration in spite of himself... she was sort of cute when she was so determined. "So what did Hermione say?" He asked, and was pleased to watch her immediately brighten up. 

"She's going to talk to Ron. She's doing enough denying when it comes to feelings just like Ron, but I think she's already sorting things out," she smiled, "She's not as much of a dunderhead as my brother." 

Harry laughed, "Well, maybe her talk with Ron will be more productive than mine." 

"I hope so," the red head replied softly, then a thought struck her, "Harry, did you talk to Ron about me?" 

"What do you mean?" he asked, although he knew perfectly well what she had meant. 

"Well, when you were talking about girls. You can't very well like some girl one day and then date me the next," she matter-of-factly said, but her eyes were on the floor. 

"Oh," Harry felt his cheeks heat up, the truth was that he didn't even have another girl on his mind. Oddly enough, he found himself a bit pleased to be spending so much time with Ginny and then to be going on a date with her, "Well, not very much. I didn't say I fancied anyone, but he looked at me a bit funny when I threw your name into the conversation but his mind was elsewhere the rest of the time. I tried to keep the focus on Hermione." 

Ginny looked up and said quickly, "Well, that's good, then." 

"Answer me this, Ginny," Harry smiled, "how did you convince Hermione that you wanted Ron to be with us on the date? I'm scared Ron's going to give me a punch in the face if I were to as much as hold your hand on the date, which I have to or they'll see right through the plan. I might be his best friend, but he's your big _protective_ brother, and now I'm the bloke trying to date his baby sister." 

Ginny laughed, "Don't worry about that, Harry, Hermione knows she has to keep his attention." 

Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, I guess I'm safe because I'd bet all my Chocolate Frogs that if there's anyone that can keep Ron distracted, it's Hermione." 

**A/N:** So what do you think? I wasn't going to add Harry and Ginny's last conversation, but then I decided I might as well to give you an idea of how Harry and Ron's conversation went. FF.net went into read-only mode fairly soon after I submitted my first chapter.. so I apologize that this chapter will be taking so long to get out. **Should this be posted under R/Hr or H/G?**

**Thanks:** Berty 'n Beans, buckbeakbabie, emily, anonymous: Thanks so much! Reading your reviews was the main reason I finally sat down and continued to write again to get out the next chapters faster, and I'm really glad that you liked the first chapter so much; I hope you like the ones to come as much, if not more. I have every intention of finishing this story, otherwise I wouldn't post it. Of course still a HUGE thanks to the people I mentioned in the chapter, though it seems kind of redundant to post the same thanks again (but still: thanks Hil, Melodi, and theultimatesora!!). 


	3. Bets

***'Ginny & Harry's Plot'* **

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, its characters, and the whole Hogwarts deal isn't mine; it belongs to the wonderfully gifted J.K. Rowling. So, all I've done is this story that I hope you enjoy! 

**Short Summary:** Ginny and Harry create a plot to set up their two stubborn friends, but they realize something else along the way 

**PG:** for possible MILD language (Ron's mouth..though I haven't even figured out whether or not there will be ANY foul language at all in this story. Probably not.) 

**.::fic by AngelwingS::. **

*Chapter 2: Bets* 

Chapter Summary: Hermione now needs to discuss things over with Ron, of course, things don't run that smoothly. 

***'Ginny & Harry's Plot'***

Ginny was always very happy to receive help from her friend Hermione, whom she thought was the cleverest witch in her year, probably the cleverest of all the young witches at her school. However, when Ron walked through the portrait hole that evening during the pair's quiet study time in the common room, she quickly nudged Hermione and nodded towards her brother. Hermione arched an eyebrow as if asking Ginny "Are you sure about this?" Ginny nodded vigorously and got up at once to ask Harry to join her in a game of Wizard's Chess. 

Hermione sighed; Ginny was awfully persistent about the whole situation, and her instinct told her there was more behind the whole idea than what was being told. Ron looked her direction and threw her a quick smile, and she gladly smiled back; Ron's smile _was_ rather nice. Shrugging the thoughts off, Hermione waved her hand for Ron to come over, even though it seemed that the red head was already walking her way. 

"What's up?" he asked, choosing a chair particularly close to hers and pulling it closer as he sat down. 

Hermione squirmed in her chair; when she was honest with herself, she discovered that she really wasn't all that comfortable with the whole situation period, "Er, I kind of have a favor to ask of you." 

Smiling, he leaned closer to her and answered, "Anything." He often felt Hermione rarely asked anything of him, but rather that he a great plenty of her. 

She laughed, and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, the bushy haired girl smartly said, "You shouldn't answer like that, you know. You have absolutely no idea what I'm going to be asking you!" 

"I trust you," Ron's smile didn't falter, but something flickered in his eyes, something that Hermione could not be entirely sure of. Though, unless she was mistaken, it seemed a tinge of pink had appeared on the tips of his ears. 

Hermione shook off the thought and said, "Yeah, well it was your sister's idea, not mine." He opened his mouth to probably make some sort of statement that _wouldn't_ be in the favor of his only sister, so Hermione instinctively held up a hand in protest, "Well, you already said _anything_, so now you have to comply and listen." 

"I said anything _ for you_, _not_ Ginny, there's a difference," Ron replied pointedly, shaking his head. 

"You still have to at least listen," Hermione demanded, her arms crossed. 

Ron sighed, and Hermione took it as a form of yielding to her request and said softly, hoping the rest of the common room wouldn't hear, "Do you know who Ginny has her heart set on?" 

"She was dating that Creevey boy, wasn't she?" 

"Yes, she _was_." 

Ron raised his eyebrows; it was apparent that he had guessed wrong by Hermione's tone of voice, "You don't mean to tell me she still has that childish crush on Harry, do you?" One look from her told Ron that it was precisely what she meant. "Oy, I thought she was over that. Just the other day I saw Harry and her talking; she wasn't even blushing or stammering! Are you sure?" 

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm positive. Just because she's grown up doesn't mean she doesn't fancy Harry. Besides, Ginny _told_ me how she felt. _That_ is why I must ask a favor of you." 

"Wow, Hermione, I thought you knew better than to play matchmaker," Ron tutted, his voice full of laughter, "Anyhow, _must_ you drag me into this mess as well?" 

"I'm only doing this for Ginny, my good friend. And maybe, just maybe, I think that something could come from this," Hermione answered hotly. 

Ron gaped, "Wait, you mean to tell me _you think Harry fancies Ginny as well_? My _best friend_ and _little sister_? That's -that's ludicrous!" 

"Not so much anymore!" Hermione exclaimed, annoyed, "Do you have any idea how much time they have been spending together lately?" Ron didn't look convinced, so Hermione huffed, "I find it extremely unlikely that Harry still sees Ginny just as your kid sister! Ron open your eyes, Ginny _isn't_ just your kid sister anymore, and you _mustn't_ keep pretending she is!" 

Ron rolled his eyes and said "You're nutters, Hermione." 

"You wouldn't understand affairs of the heart, just a pretty face, I suppose," Hermione grumbled, though slightly befuddled in the back of her mind as to why Ron could so easily strike a nerve. 

"That's not true," Ron was torn between anger towards his friend's accusation, and embarrassment because of his own confused feelings. "But before you start a row, you might as well just tell me what it is I have to do." 

Hermione's eyes flashed, and Ron almost winced as he realized he had just said the wrong thing, "Before _I_ start a row? Oh, well, _excuse me_, Mr. Weasley, I'm oh so very sorry for speaking the truth!" 

"_The truth?_" Ron countered, "You have no idea what you're talking about! You have no idea what I feel or what I think, so I suggest you not to assume!" 

"Oh really?" Hermione snorted, "So what was Fleur? _A kind heart?_" 

Ron's eyes widened and his ears, not to mention his face, shaded crimson. "That was fourth year," he answered shortly. "And you're one to talk! What about Vicky? Don't tell me _he_ wasn't something else." 

"_Viktor_," Hermione said stiffly, "was _very_ kind, _and_ interesting. And you know what else? _HE_ noticed I was a girl LONG before YOU did even though I wasn't some veela strutting around like a goddess, and guys didn't drool every time I flipped my hair back. _Viktor Krum_ appreciated me." 

"I'm SORRY!" Ron bellowed, "I'm sorry I said that, I'm sorry if for some reason you cared about what I thought, though I had been so certain YOU WERE TOO ABOVE ME TO CARE, I'M SORRY I asked you as a last resort, I'M SORRY I accused you of fraternizing with the enemy, and I'M SORRY FOR STILL THINKING THAT KRUM IS A GIT." 

"Oh GROW UP, RON!" Hermione demanded, even though she was slightly distressed at the drastic change in the course the conversation had taken, "That was TWO YEARS AGO." 

"So then why did _you_ bring it up?" Ron replied, with indignation. 

"I did no such thing!" 

"_So what was Fleur? A kind heart?_" Ron mocked, his voice shrill. 

Hermione glared to the extent that her eyes had become diminutive slits, "I don't see how Ginny ever convinced me to ask the likes of you to accompany me on a date!" With that said, she quickly stood and ran up the flight of stairs leading to the girls' dormitories, leaving a very stupefied Ron. 

***'*'***

Hermione was silent at breakfast the following morning, and Ron likewise was extremely quiet, only saying a few words to Harry and occasionally glancing at Hermione. What had she meant? She was going to ask him out? He couldn't help but smile at the thought, which naturally lead to a blush. He didn't think he should be thinking of his best friend like that; then again, that's what he always told himself every time the random and incredibly annoying thoughts of Hermione _as a girl_ were dwelled upon. 

"So, um, what's up?" Harry said, making it the fourth time for him to ask that morning. 

"Nothing." 

"Nothing." 

"Oh," Harry said gloomily, that made it the fourth time for him to receive exactly the same responses. 

Hermione continued to read, Ron continued to poke at his food with his fork, seemingly not hungry. "Er, if you'll excuse me.." Harry stood and walked down the Gryffindor table to where Ginny sat. 

Ginny and he had heard their fight the night before (the entire common room had), but they had agreed to wait things out. However, with Hermione's hostility and Ron's uneasiness, Harry wasn't feeling as patient as before. "Can I have a word with you?" he asked her, she didn't reply but merely stood up without looking at him. Lightly tugging on her arm, he lead her out of the Great Hall until they found a secluded area, which didn't take very long as they soon found an empty corridor. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and spoke, "Did Hermione tell you anything?" 

She looked up, catching his eye for a second, then quickly looked back down, "She just said that he was a great big prat." Harry raised an eyebrow, and Ginny sighed, "And that she didn't see how she _ever_ allowed herself to be convinced to ask Ron to go anywhere with her." 

Harry slapped a hand to his forehead in frustration. "Just _perfect_," He said sarcastically. 

"Well, _I_ can't say I'm completely surprised," Ginny said. 

Harry looked at her and gave a lop-sided grin, "Yeah, this _is_ Ron and Hermione we're talking about here. When in doubt, fight, it's just what they do." 

Ginny laughed, and Harry noticed her eyes were still dancing with hope as she declared, "Exactly, they'll make up eventually, and then we can complete our plan!" 

Harry nodded in agreement, and was pleased to discover that Ginny was still amazingly indefatigable because it gave him hope as well, and not to mention, he was beginning to take a liking to her smile 

What they two of them didn't know was exactly how quickly their friends would be making up. Back in the Great Hall, Hermione gave up pretending she could ignore Ron's blunt stares and said, "What, might I ask, Ron, _are_ you looking at?" 

Despite her most recent grudge against Ron, Hermione had to fight a light smile threatening to show because of Ron's increasingly red face. "Nothing," he mumbled; annoyed, she rolled her eyes and continued to read. 

"A-Actually," he stammered, as he ran a hand through his hair, "I wanted to know what you meant in the common room." 

She resisted a blush and pretended that she didn't know what he was truly asking about by retorting, "I _meant_ that you're an insufferable prat that desperately needs to stop living in the past!" 

"No, what did you mean... about the date," Ron replied, much to Hermione's dismay. Not that she _wanted_ him to ignite another argument, but she had _hoped_ he wouldn't ask about THAT comment. 

She cringed and, without meeting his gaze, said flatly, "Ginny asked me to set up a double date between her and Harry and you and me." 

Ron stared at her in disbelief as she tried (and failed) to focus on the book she was reading; it was becoming painfully obvious that the inner battle to _not_ look at Hermione in a new light was losing, or, more like being slaughtered. "I'm sorry." 

She answered curtly, "You've said that." 

He pounded his fist on the table and asked, part angered, part bewildered, "What more do you want from me?" 

"What do you _think_ I want from you, Ron?" Hermione inquired hotly, 

"I DON'T KNOW! THAT'S WHY I ASKED!" Ron hollered, frustrated. He had just begun to figure out his feelings, and then Hermione had to be intolerably difficult. Hermione also seemed to realize just how hard she was being on her friend because there was a quiet pause in the conversation (quite quiet, actually, for all the students sitting around them had stopped talking and stared at the two. A few, whom had made bets on when Ron and Hermione would finally confess, took out some money). Ron realized he probably wouldn't be getting answer, and he figured maybe she was upset because he hadn't been very willing to help her. He took a breath and said softly, "Well, if you'd still like me to go..." people around them watched intently, "I would." Hermione stared at him open-mouth, very stunned by his offer. "Then again," Ron said, embarrassed that he had apparently guessed wrong, "I suppose you don't..." 

She blinked and quickly shook her head. Hermione was still having some difficulty believing him when she said, "No, I still want you to go." 

There was no mistakening it, Ron's ears were definitely pink. 

**A/N:** Sorry, I just HAD to post this ONE chapter as **R/Hr**, but I believe the rest will be posted under **H/G**. Anyway... what do you think? The next chapter shouldn't be very important, probably just a bit of plot development. Oh, and please review, they're a great motivation! 


	4. Lies and Surprises

***'Ginny & Harry's Plot'* **

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, its characters, and the whole Hogwarts deal isn't mine; it belongs to the wonderfully gifted J.K. Rowling. So, all I've done is this story that I honestly hope you enjoy! 

**Short Summary:** Ginny and Harry create a plot to set up their two stubborn friends, but they realize something else along the way 

**PG:** for possible MILD language (Ron's mouth..though I haven't even figured out whether or not there will be ANY foul language at all in this story. Probably not.) 

**.::fic by AngelwingS::. **

*Chapter 4: Lies and Surprises* 

[Beginning] Chapter Summary: Harry and Ginny come back to meet a made-up Ron and Hermione. 

***'Ginny & Harry's Plot'***

Both Hermione and Ron threw Ginny and Harry meaningful looks when they walked back to the Gryffindor table and sat down together. Whatever Ginny had been discussing with her other friends before she had been interrupted was now plainly forgotten. 

"So where have you two been?" Hermione said, hoping to sound offhand as she took a small bite of her toast. 

Ginny didn't answer; she hadn't been prepared for the question, and Harry noticed, so he said casually, "Ginny's just invited me to join her on a date during our next Hogsmeade visit this weekend." 

Ron noticieably winced, and Hermione shot him a glare which, much to Ginny's relief, made him keep whatever thoughts he had about her, Harry, and date being said in the same sentence to himself. 

Ginny curiously looked from one to the other; it was quite clear that something had happened while Harry and she had been absent. Though they were still fighting, it was definitely different than the fight they had been previously ruffled over, and, by the looks of it, that seemed like a positive thing. 

Ginny mused over the thought until something else struck her: now that Harry had already said that they would be going on a date, it was evident that Hermione wouldn't have to help her ask Harry, and Ron and Hermione really needn't play matchmaker any longer. She was a bit relieved; she didn't particularly want Hermione to ask Harry out for her on their first date, or to have Ron asking Harry about her -even if it was just pretend. She needed another excuse for the two to come _as a couple_, but in her time limit, she found none. She concluded that their own attachments were sufficient and felt that now that their "fight" was over so she optimistically asked, "We were wondering if you two wanted to come. Though, of course, you'd both probably want to bring along you own date." Ginny and Harry exchanged hopeful looks, and she crossed her fingers under the table; she _really_ hoped they wouldn't find excuses to get different dates. 

"But I thought Hermione and I were going _together_," Ron said frankly. His ignorance seemed to earn him a kick from Hermione because the next thing to pop out of his mouth was "Ow!" 

Rubbing his abused shin, he was about to tell her off for her sudden impulse to kick him ("Hermione! What the -") when she said, "Oh, don't be silly Ron, dear," _Dear?_ "It's not like all this has been planned out, of course Harry -and Ginny- wouldn't know who we'd like to go with." 

Ron suspiciously thought he saw Ginny mouth "Thank you." 

"Right, Ron," Ginny agreed, smiling innocently (feigning innocence, Ron decided), "Neither of you ever _suggested_ you might want to go with one another." 

Ron blushed furiously and made no comment. Harry, who had started it all, but hadn't said much else, was trying his best to not flat-out start laughing. In his opinion, Hermione and Ron had given a great many suggestions that they fancied one another, but he'd never mention that with both of them there to get mad at him for voicing the obvious. 

"Er," Ron started, "I just meant, um." 

Noting his difficulty, Hermione took a breath and said very quickly, "I'm sorry we haven't told you, but Ron and I believe we might fancy each other. It just happened right now, actually, so please don't be hurt. Besides we were just so _happy_," she threw Ron a threatening look, "about the two of you, I guess it just slipped our minds." 

The many that had begun to listen to their conversation gasped, and Harry heard Parvati tell Lavender huffily, "_That_ doesn't count. They never said anything! I was listening to _everything_." Lavender shook her head and told her, "We all know how they feel, there's nothing more to say. _They're going to go on a date_." He also noticed Seamus begin to count out a fair amount of Sickles and a handful of Chocolate Frogs, which, Harry figured, he had lost in his bet with Dean Thomas over when Ron and Hermione would get around to admitting their feelings. 

Ginny was the only one that didn't seem dazed as she squealed, "That's great!" 

Harry agreed, "Yeah, that's great, you guys." 

Ron didn't speak, he was still goggling at the brown-haired, brown-eyed girl beside him. "Well," she spoke staring him straight in the eye, "I figured we couldn't keep it from them for very long." 

Ron remained speechless. Hermione had a look of determination on her face. Harry and Ginny looked at one another, not entirely sure of what had just happened. 

***'*'***

The day passed relatively quickly for the foursome with only minor surprises (the new terms of endearment expressed between Ron and Hermione even though they still weren't holding hands, more people taking up bets, and random people occasionally walking up and asking "Who said what first?"). 

Ginny talked quickly to Harry before his Quidditch practice, and discovered she wasn't the only one uneasy about Ron and Hermione's new found relationship that was hardly what they had expected. Her worries, though, were tossed aside when he gave her a quick, reassuring hug and told her that things were going to work out just fine right before he winked and sprinted to practice, but then she felt a twinge of guilt knowing that if he were late, it'd be her fault. 

That night, in the girls' dormitories Hermione was getting a head start on writing an essay for Professor Binns (to no one's surprise) When there was a knock on the door. Being the only one currently in the sixth years' dorm, she removed herself momentarily from her studies to answer the door. Waiting outside was a rather antsy Ginny. 

"'Lo, Hermione." 

"Oh, hi Ginny. I was just working on an essay for Professor Binns..." Hermione said, retreating back to her bed. 

Ginny stepped inside and said quietly, "I'm sorry for coming so late." 

Hermione snorted, settling herself amongst her books and picking up her parchment and quill to continue writing. "Lavender and Parvati are elsewhere, most likely gossiping; it isn't like you've woken anyone up," Hermione declared. 

"Oh," Ginny said, looking at her feet. 

The red-haired girl didn't find the patience to weave her thoughts into the conversation, so she said bluntly, "So... are you and Ron a couple now?" 

"Don't be silly Ginny," Hermione replied, her quill had come to a sudden stop when her friend had spoken but had hastily gone back to writing, "Of course not. I should think that you would have figured out that I had only said that as an exploit to cover up Ron's error." 

"Oh," Ginny bit her lip in thought; that explained a lot. She was a bit relieved because she had definitely pictured her brother's relationship to be different than what she had witnessed throughout the day. Now, she felt confident that she had simply been witnessing poor acting. Still, she was becoming irked by the way Hermione made it sound as if the idea of a relationship with Ron was entirely inconceivable, and so she stated flatly, "Well, I mean, when you said you both thought you might fancy each other... It made sense, you know." 

Hermione looked up and questioned, "What _are_ you talking about?" 

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Ginny said, frowning. 

"_What?_" 

"You mean, you still don't know?" 

"_Don't know what?_" Hermione answered tersely, annoyed. "Honestly, Ginny, you mustn't go on like this. Just say what you must and get on with it. I _do_ have an essay to complete, you know." 

Ginny needed no more provoking, and seized the opportunity to say what she had wanted to tell her for over a year, "Think about it Hermione, my brother's fit over Krum," Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Ginny shook her head, "Which was, mind you, jealousy, his protectiveness over you when Malfoy's around, the way you fight over the silliest things just because the other is the only person that can work you up so much, and the way... well, Hermione, the way he _looks_ at you. Don't deny it and tell me you haven't noticed, and that you haven't figured out what it all means because I know you, Hermione, and I know you're not anywhere close to being an idiot. I know we, Harry and I, have let you both pretend that nothing's going on and maybe it's because we don't want confrontation or that we think you'll stop dancing around you're feelings and figure it out on your own, but there _is_ something between you two. I really wish _both_ of you would take the time to finally do something about it." 

Ginny waited for Hermione to say something, but when she didn't, she sighed, said she was tired, and bid her goodnight before leaving. 

Hermione remained in silence. After a few minutes, she closed her book and set aside her utensils to follow Ginny's suit and try desperately to fall asleep. However, that would not be feasible as Ginny's lecture was like a slap in the face, and the truth hit hard. In all honesty, she _had_ noticed, and she _had_ figured out what it all meant, but she _hadn't_ figured out what to do with the knowledge, and she suddenly didn't feel very brilliant anymore. 

On the other hand, in the boys' dormitories, Harry and Ron's conversation was a tad more drawn-out. Harry, who knew both of his friends very well as they had been best friends for five-going-on-six years, guessed his two friends had to yet to admit their feelings. However, he also knew that Ron had likewise taken up a role and couldn't deny having any "feelings" for Hermione as long as he was pretending to be her boyfriend. Thus, Harry could state what practically all of Hogwarts knew and Ron would be unable to say a word in protest. 

Dean, however, was the first to mention anything about the newest Gryffindor couple. He came by and gave Ron a pat on the back, "Congratulations to you and Hermione, mate. I _told_ Seamus you would have the nerve before the end of the year." 

Ron chose to ignore Dean and his statement altogether and sat on his bed facing Harry. Dean shrugged, not understanding why Ron wasn't ecstatic now that he and Hermione weren't so entirely platonic, and walked to his own bed. 

"So, Hogsmeade, eh?" Ron said to Harry, as he lay down. 

"Yeah," Harry replied, placing his glasses down. He looked at his friend and cautiously inquired, "You don't mind me dating Ginny, do you?" 

He could tell Ron had tensed and he hesitated before he said, "I suppose not. I reckon if you both like each other then it's for the best. Just, Harry, she's my little sister... try to not break her heart. I mean, if you break it ...I dunno, I'd have to break you or something. Nothing personal, it's just, I _am_ her big brother." 

Harry looked at Ron and nodded. Though he wasn't truly dating Ginny, and it was all a huge scheme to open their friends' eyes, he nodded honestly. He cringed more at the idea of Ginny crying, all because of _him_, than Ron beating him to a pulp. No, he couldn't ever allow that to happen. She may have just been Ron's sister a few years back, but Harry realized that she had unexpectedly become a great deal more to him. He wondered if she knew that. 

"You know, Harry, I didn't know you liked Ginny like that. You do... don't you?" 

"Yeah," Harry whispered automatically. "So when did you realize you fancied Hermione?" 

Ron could feel his ears heat up, "I don't know." He was less than enthusiastic about lying to Harry; he was obligated to act out all this couple business just because of Hermione and her need to help Ginny. Because he thought he heard Harry faintly snort, he looked over at his friend and asked shortly, "What?" 

"Nothing, I just think it's about time you realized it." 

Rolling his eyes, Ron said, "And what? You knew?" How ridiculous, Ron couldn't help but think, that Harry would say something like that. Of course, _Harry_ didn't know that it was all a staged performance, or so Ron believed. 

"Yes, yes I did," Harry said, leaning up on one arm, "I may have never told you so, Ron, but I've known. Like, for example, back in fourth year, remember that row you and Hermione had? Right after the Yule Ball?" Harry didn't have to ask, he knew he did, "When she left -and you remember what she told you, right?- you said she completely missed the point, but I thought Hermione understood more of what was going on than you did." 

Ron was still staring up when he grunted, "And what might that be?" 

"You were jealous." 

"What was there to be jealous of?" Ron answered testily. 

"Viktor. Hermione getting dressed up for him, dancing with him, and him trying to sweep her off her feet while you had to stand back and watch. You were just allowed to be Viktor's date's best friend. The one who didn't get to see her like a girl, and treat her like a girl," Harry said. He watched Ron carefully; Harry was unable to predict how his friend would react to his statement in spite of the fact that it was true. 

"Oh." Ron said, feeling very uncomfortable. His instinct told him to deny it, to say that he had been upset because Viktor was against Harry, and Harry was their best friend. How could Hermione _fraternize with the enemy?_ He couldn't do that though, he had to agree with Harry and listen to his mind remind him in that nagging voice that Harry was right. Whether he liked it or not, he had seen Hermione in an entirely new light the night of the Yule Ball. Now, it was all a very complicated situation. He told himself he was merely pretending that fancied Hermione, and staging all he said. In truth, if Snape had slipped Veritaserum in his pumpkin juice that evening, he would undoubtedly be admitting much more about how he felt about Hermione than he was just then. He slipped into these thoughts and didn't know how much more time had passed before Harry spoke up once more. 

"I feel guilty that Ginny had to do all this work," Harry said, referring to Ginny's matchmaking, though Ron didn't know it. 

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "I wish I had plucked up the courage to plan things out myself." 

"Maybe we should do something about it," Harry said thoughtfully. 

"Like what?" 

Harry shrugged, but Ron knew that he had been laying there thinking about something just as he had; Harry had something in mind. It was a long time before Harry suggested, "Maybe we should surprise the girls." 

"How?" 

Harry stared back up at the ceiling, "Maybe we could change up the date...just a bit." 

"We could have it in the library, Hermione would like that," Ron joked. 

The green-eyed boy seemed more in thought, though, and he said, "How about by the lake? What if we set up a picnic? Do you think Ginny and Hermione would like that?" 

"Yeah, I reckon they would," Ron muttered. Then, he thought aloud, "At sunset." 

Harry smiled at the thought of how beautiful Ginny would look with the sunset setting off her red hair, and how happy she would be that Ron and he had thought it out themselves. 

"Do you think Dobby would mind if we asked him to provide us a bit of food?" Ron asked, unknowingly interrupting Harry's thoughts. 

"We can always ask," Harry offered, yawning. Since he had thought of a way to make their date a little better, and Ginny a little happier, he was beginning to relax and realize he was a bit tired, "But I bet he won't mind." 

"I can find some socks," Ron said, closing his eyes. 

Both of the boys had forgotten that they were supposed to be pretending when they fell asleep. 

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long...minor writer's block (you know, I think chapter 3 was probably the most fun to write) and my beta was a bit busy. Well, I'm pushed myself out of it because of the really sweet ppl that took the time to review, and maybe you can tell because I don't particularly like this chapter (weird though, it's the longest so far)... I know I said I would be posting everything under H/G from now on, but I've already written chapter 5, and that will be posted as R/H; I THINK chapter 6 will be posted as H/G. 

**Thanks: **Of course, Hil for beta-reading, and Melodi for almost beta reading ^^ 

and theultimatesora for actually offering to read this chapter and then giving me your input!/putting up with my R/H even though you believe in H/H. 

and the reviewers: Nicole (haha, loved the review! How could I not continue writing knowing you had to know?? =P), Flameraven (who I totally agree with, these ARE the RIGHT couples ^_^), Rosa (surprisingly enough, this is almost what happened with some of my friends too..kinda inspired it, actually), Adnap Nottap (awww, I was sooo happy you reviewed _every_ chapter!! OF COURSE I had to e-mail you), Len (aw, thanks bunches!), and Alcamenes (okay, I have to admit, I was really happy to see this review b/c Alcamenes is on my favorite authors list...and like, yeah). 

Okay, can't you tell I really *love* my reviews? Hehe, just my way of asking... please review? 


	5. First Date

***'Ginny & Harry's Plot'* **

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, its characters, and the whole Hogwarts deal isn't mine; it belongs to the wonderfully gifted J.K. Rowling. So, all I've done is this story that I honestly hope you enjoy! 

**Short Summary:** Ginny and Harry create a plot to set up their two stubborn friends, but they realize something else along the way 

**PG:** for possible MILD language (Ron's mouth...in this chapter, but Hermione corrects him.) 

**.::fic by AngelwingS::. **

*Chapter 5: First Date* 

Chapter Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione's first date. 

***'Ginny & Harry's Plot'***

"Can you see anything?" Harry asked tentatively to a blindfolded and very excited Ginny. 

He was very pleased with how the day was going along. First of all, the girls seemed thoroughly happy that Harry and Ron had taken the time to plan out their own little date, and weren't at all displeased that their date would be receiving such drastic changes. 

They had woken up early enough to be sure that would look "decent" (which could easily be called an understatement because in reality, they had spent a great deal more time in front of the mirror than what they were accustomed to) and to be in the common room before Hermione and Ginny so that they could greet them. The girls appeared to notice their efforts and practically smiled immediately when they saw them waiting at the end of the stair case. Their faces lit up even more brilliantly when Harry and Ron told them that the date to Hogsmeade had been "rearranged" and that, if the two didn't mind, they would be staying at Hogwarts that evening. 

Ron watched as Ginny nodded cheerfully in reply to Harry's question and looked at Hermione. He smiled and handed her a soft, scarlet blindfold, "You should put this on." 

Hermione rolled her eyes, but a smirk was turning up on her lips when she said, "You make a horrible boyfriend, you know." 

"I apologize," Ron laughed, tying the blindfold carefully around her head. Inside he was a mess, trying to not notice how pretty his best friend look, the way her eyes were sparkling, and how he could feel a certain something every time he touched her. 

She smiled back at him, which only made his task harder as he tried to disregard just how much he loved to her smile. He wasn't entirely sure why he was continued to avoid such thoughts; his chat with Harry about Hermione had made his feelings so unmistakable that even _he_ found it nearly impossible, and entirely impractical, to deny having any feelings for her. 

_Didn't get to see her like a girl, didn't get to _treat_ her like a girl_... Harry's words continued to ring perpetually in his mind. Ron knew that he _could_ treat her like a _girl_ now that he was pretending to be her boyfriend, but he didn't. 

Ron Weasley was scared. 

He was afraid of one of his own friends, terrified of falling any harder for one witch he doubt he could ever truly call "his." For one thing, he imagined Hermione would scrunch up her nose at the idea of being called anyone's something, and for another, she had probably already categorized a romantic relationship between her and Ron as "altogether impractical." Hermione wouldn't permit herself to fall for one of her best friends; it would be complicated, risky, and illogical, and she was definitely _not_ illogical. Unfortunately for Ron, Hermione Granger was an exceedingly logical person. 

Hermione must have stiffened slightly while he was tying the blindfold, Ron noticed, because a weak sigh escaped once he had stopped. 

"How are Harry and Ginny doing?" She whispered to him. 

Ron looked over. Harry had wrapped one arm around Ginny's waist and used the other to take her hand, and appeared to be whispering something to her. Both looked considerably blissful. 

"They look like a couple," he muttered truthfully. They did; Harry and Ginny looked much more like a couple than Hermione and Ron. 

Hermione reached out blindly for his hand and gave it a minute squeeze once she had grasped it. "Are you alright?" she whispered concernedly. 

Ron sighed and replied laconically, "Sure." Mimicking Harry, he placed his free arm around her slender waist; he instantly apprehended just how difficult it would be to lead her from the Great Hall to the location where he and Harry had set-up for their date. He didn't know how he could ignore the sweet smell of _Hermione_ that seemed to pervade his nostrils and even his own thoughts. 

Harry coughed; Ron looked automatically over at him and hoped fervently that he hadn't been to so apparently oblivious to reality. When Harry smirked smugly, though, Ron dejectedly became well aware he had. 

"Ready to go?" Ginny asked expectantly. 

Ron nodded despite the fact that neither girl could see him, and Harry replied teasingly, "Yeah, but do you trust us to lead you out safely?" 

Ginny nodded eagerly, but Hermione hesitated. 

"You don't trust me?" Ron gasped, attempting to sound utterly and incredibly hurt. 

"Oh, I don't think you'd ever _intentionally_ hurt me, but..." she trailed off. After a brief silence, she eventually said, "Oh, I suppose I _must_ trust you, mustn't I?" 

Harry laughed vaguely; Ron shrugged though his face was unreadable. Ginny, on the other hand, couldn't help but think that there was more to the Hermione's statement than what she was letting on. 

The walk seemed so much more prolonged than Ron had anticipated, and the fact that Harry and Ginny appeared to be lost amongst themselves and somewhat ignoring their other friends did _not_ help the situation, in Ron's opinion. 

With one hand still in Ron's and the other fiddling with a loose strand of her hair, Hermione was the first to attempt conversation. "Ginny and Harry sound happy," she whispered. "What do you think?" 

Ron didn't notice that he was winding his arm more tightly around Hermione, as if hold onto her for comfort as a child does with a stuffed toy. "I think," he said under his breath, "my best friend fancies my little sister after all." 

They were quiescent for a moment until Hermione said softly, "I'm ever so sorry, Ron." 

"Why?" questioned Ron, eyebrows furrowed. 

"I should have never brought you into this," she blurted as though reprimanding herself, "I _knew_ you'd be uncomfortable, I _told_ Ginny, but -" 

"Don't worry about it," Ron whispered, gently squeezing her hand in reassurance. Silence overcame then once again; he was leading her unhurriedly, careful to prevent her from tripping or running into anything. Reaching a closed set of doors, Ron was about to let go of his hold around Hermione (suddenly feeling reluctant to do so) to reach for his wand, but he discovered Harry had already magicked them open before his own hand had had a chance to retreat very far from Hermione's waist. He must have done so quickly, Ron noted, because he hadn't even seen Harry's arm leave Ginny. Such occurrences remained for the entire walk. 

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Harry and Ginny leaned into each other to whisper and as grins spread in somewhat shy manners across their faces. It was evident by how happy they looked that there was most definitely something between them. 

Reseting his complete focus on the course before him, he said to Hermione,"I reckon it might be a little selfish of me to not accept it." 

"You mean, Harry and Ginny?" 

"Yeah." Without thinking, he breathed in a bit of Hermione before he admitted, "I didn't realize how happy they are together." 

"Still," Hermione said, apologetically, "You didn't have to come..." 

"You certainly couldn't have come alone," Ron said matter-of-factly. 

Hermione whispered angrily, "Ron, I am _not_ entirely incapable of finding myself a date!" 

Ron frowned; he knew precisely how right she was. The real problem wasn't that Hermione would go alone, but that he didn't want Hermione to be with anyone else. "I know," he grumbled. 

"_You_ might think I'm just a smarty know-it-all, but _some_ people might think a bit more positively of me," she rambled defensively. 

"I just think you're pretty damn brilliant." 

Hermione could feel her cheeks grow hot, however, she still managed to demand stoutly, "Ron, don't use vulgar language." 

"I apologize." 

They were crossing the grounds when, without warning, comprehension hit Ron. He had been leaning down to talk with Hermione and their faces were noticeably close. He quickly straightened himself and relaxed his grasp, only holding her enough to efficiently guide her to where Harry and he had arranged the date. 

Unlike Harry and Ginny, the pair remained in silence until they arrived at a grassy, shaded area that lay below a rather massive tree and that was adjacent to the relatively tranquil lake; it was the place Harry and Ron had decided to host their picnic. Four plates of simple, though delicious, looking food and four evenly filled goblets were arranged neatly on the shimmery picnic blanket that slowly faded into varied colors. 

Harry caught Ron's eye and winked, their signal to untie the blindfolds; they heeded the girls to keep their eyes closed as they undid the ties. 

Once both blindfolds were removed, Harry was the one to say, "You can open them now." 

Hermione gasped, looking at the setting before her. Ginny's eyes were wide and glistening, and she said softly, "It's so _beautiful_." 

Ginny was right; it was a wonderfully beautiful scene. The sun was low in the sky, painting soft clouds with lavender, golden, orchid, pink, and peach hues. The majesty of its warm, golden center illuminated the periwinkle sky, which lay visible behind the picturesque wisps of clouds as it deepened into a richer blue while day drifted into night. Such a captivating art clearly set a most perfect setting for their date that evening. 

There was little conversation during the dinner, but the atmosphere contained a very serene air. That is, until Harry unexpectedly rested himself comfortably against the tree and held out his hand to Ginny who willingly took it and scooted over so that she had situated herself very nicely in Harry's arms. Harry prefered her there. She not only seemed to fit so perfectly there, but also somehow provided him with an eminent sense of calm, and he wasn't sure why he'd want to give that up. 

"So you like it?" Harry asked, holding her close 

"It's _perfect_," Ginny said sweetly, her bright brown eyes twinkling in the dim light. Harry smiled, thinking that she looked positively breathtaking; he had been right, the sunset brilliantly showed off her hair that would be occasionally swept up in wisps by the placid wind. 

"I hoped you would think so," he said, absent mindly playing with a strand of her auburn hair. 

Ginny couldn't help but observe how incredible she felt with Harry; it was different than what she had romanticized about when she was younger, but just as extraordinary. She unwilling, though consistently, reminded herself that it was just a staged performance, something they had to do for Ron and Hermione, and Harry and herself just happened to be better actors than the other two. Soon, she told herself, things would be back to normal between her and Harry, and such ideas would once return to be merely dreams. 

She closed her eyes, hoping to lose the dejected feeling that was beginning to overwhelm her and transfered her concerns elsewhere. "I feel sort of bad," she mumbled. 

Harry asked curiously, "Why?" 

"We've been leaving Ron and Hermione on their own all evening..." she spoke quietly so that Ron and Hermione couldn't hear. 

"Oh," said Harry, slightly smirking. Then, he opened his mouth and said in a more ample voice, "You know, I don't think Ron has put a move on Hermione all evening. You'd think that after becoming a couple, he'd be able to pluck up the courage to do _something_." 

Ginny tried to stifle her giggles by burying her head into Harry's shoulder which was shaking in his efforts to control his own laughter. 

Ron and Hermione didn't eye one another, but it was very trying task for both to not since they had each heard Harry's remark and now desired to see the other's expression. Finally, Hermione scooted feebly towards Ron. He, in response, muttered, "He's right, you know," and scooted himself towards Hermione, who had her eyes focused intently on the sunset. While their movements had occluded the space between them, his instincts insisted that it wasn't quite enough, and he somehow found his arm wrapping around her for the second time in one day. He was exceptionally glad that Ginny and Harry were watching the sunset and not him; they probably would have given him one of those knowing looks that caused _him_ to scowl and _his ears_ to turn violently crimson. 

He felt Hermione shift slightly, and she placed her head effortlessly on his shoulder, and with that simple movement he finally understood that his sentiments had progressed from the familiar friendship into something more. 

"This is truly lovely," he heard her whisper. 

"I thought you might like it," he said gently, looking down onto her in revelation of how beautiful she really was and how she didn't need to make herself up all fancy for it to shine through. 

Her head lifted up so that she was staring him directly in the eyes when she said, "Thank you, Ron." 

He would have asked her "What for?" or made some sort of response if he hadn't looked at her lips right then and there. Without even thinking about it, he found himself leaning down towards her, and when his eyes met hers again, he saw they were searching his own unsurely, questioningly until her eyelids flickered shut and his own thoughtlessly did likewise. And they kissed. 

Both eyes were still closed and their lips remained only inches apart when the kiss softly broke. However, in a fleeting instant, realization coldly flooded back to Hermione and she jumped away, startling Ron. 

"I - You - I-I, I have to go," Hermione stuttered, standing up and walking unnaturally quickly away. 

Ron sat alone disbelieving and ran a hand aggressively through his hair, disheveling it. After a while, he abruptly stood up and ran decidedly after her. 

He caught up with her quickly, and to his astonishment, she halted when he called out her name. 

As she turned to face him, he saw her eyes met his with the same searching expression that had hypnotized him previously. It was as though they were asking a question, but he didn't know how to reply. Fortunately, Hermione was the first to speak. 

"_What_ just happened? 

"Hermione, I'm sorry..." 

"Ron..." 

Ron ran a hand fiercely threw his hair, not knowing how to put his thoughts together, much less speak them. He only managed to sputter, "I think... Hermione, I think I just crossed that -line- between friendship and... and something else. I'm sorry, Hermione, I don't know how easily I can go back." 

**A/N:** Soo...? Did you like this chapter? *Sorry it took so long to post -_-'* SoOoO I still don't know what to post the last chapter as ...the story is told mostly in the P.O.V. of Harry or Ginny but I think it focuses more on the relationship of Hermione and Ron....maybe I'll post half a day under Harry/Ginny and then keep it under Ron/Hermione. ..HmMmM.. 

**Thanks:** Hal: for betaing once more, what would I do w/o you?? and Melodi for partly betaing ^^ haha... I know you're really busy SoOoO...yeah. and EVERYONE that reviewed!!! You all are the only reason I continue posting! 


	6. RD Chp 6 part 1

***'Ginny & Harry's Plot'* **

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, its characters, and the whole Hogwarts deal isn't mine; it belongs to the wonderfully gifted J.K. Rowling. So, all I've done is this story that I honestly hope you enjoy! 

**Short Summary:** Ginny and Harry create a plot to set up their two stubborn friends, but they realize something else along the way 

**PG:** for possible MILD language (Ron's mouth...in chapter 5, but Hermione corrects him ^^.) 

**.::fic by AngelwingS::. **

*Chapter 6: Out in the Open* 

Chapter Summary: Every unofficial couple has something to figure out. It's the last chapter! 

***'Ginny & Harry's Plot'*** **A/N: PLEASE READ!! **

All my excuses for not posting are in my bio, lol ..btw, for any updates or info, you should probably look there. Anyhow, this story is not edited, merely looked over. It is not complete, therefore, if you want the real deal, you have to wait. I'm going to post the H/G half later, in the H/G section of ff.net. Later, I will merge the two chapters together (with an edited R/Hr ending), and the story will be complete! Any confusion? Tell me in a review, and I will answer in my profile/bio. 

THUS, IF YOU WANT AN EDITED, COMPLETE ENDING -- _DO NOT READ THIS_--!! 

I just posted this because I felt bad that i had not posted in forever and a half. --- 

"What?" Hermione said breathlessly. With her eyes shining and her cheeks flushed with emotion, her ardent face portrayed both wonder and intense thought, and Ron found that he couldn't quite recall a moment when she had looked so outstandingly beautiful. Not even at the Yule Ball when he made a complete idiot of himself (and still mangaged to ignored what he felt for her). 

"I - I," Ron's eyes fell dejectedly to his feet. Every minute bit of courage that had been with him before seemed to desert him, leaving him to feel horribly foolish, "I'm sorry, Hermione, I shouldn't have kissed you." 

Hermione watched him quizzically, complex thoughts ran through her mind and tried to peer out through her eyes to plead with the boy standing before them. Did he regret what he had done? She asked herself silently, but even the most logical, analytical portion of her mind understood that such a question could, quite frankly, not be truth. She was also very aware that she too had allowed her feelings towards her best friend to change and develop from friendship to, perhaps not _love_, but something that she felt was rather close, and now she had to decide whether or not to admit it. Could she disregard each and every doubt and do something based merely on what she _felt?_ Finally, in a very articulate, though soft, voice she stated, "I kissed you too, Ron." 

Ron's eyes were round. Perhaps he wasn't so surprised that Hermione had kissed him back because, well, he had certainly _felt_ that, but that she was truly confessing out of her own, complete will and possibly permitting something to come from it. And he had even given her an easy escape route; he was allowing her to put the entire blame on _him_, and the bright young witch didn't grasp the offer. However, Hermione actually allowing such to occur, seemed sadly unrealistic to him, but Ron needed to be sure so he mumbled, "Weren't you pretending?" 

Hermione bit her lip; it was an uncomfortable situation, but she reminded herself that the inevitable (and it was beginning to seem incredibly unavoidable) would have to happen eventually... "Ron, why would I stage something that wasn't utterly necessary?" 

"Well, maybe you thought it was necessary...?" 

Hermione heaved a sigh of impatience, the uneasiness crescendoing into a newfound frustration, "Why must you act so completely _thick_?! Honestly, have we NOT been avoiding each other's _hands_ this entire week? Why would I abruptly find it important to _kiss_ you?!" 

Ron gaped, shocked by her bluntness, but without word or warning his face broke into a lopsided grin. 

"What?" 

"Just...remembering something..." 

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, silently but effectively questioning him. 

"I was just remembering...just how much I like you," His ears were a very similar shade to his hair, but his eyes withheld unequivocal honesty; Hermione couldn't help but find this extremely adorable of him. She reached out to hold his hand, momentarily wishing that she had done so long before, and allowing to smile and embrace the spark that shot fluidly up her arm when their hands met. It was a relief to be able to indulge in the feelings that had been too afraid to reveal themselves just moments before, and she was elated to forget the magnitude of doubt that she had once found herself always carrying and to appreciate every blissful moment that was slowly unraveling with every passing second. 

"You don't regret the kiss, then?" Ron asked incredulously as though he believed he had been misinformed or somehow heard something wrong. Hermione decided to disregard how hopelessly clueless he was being, and shook her head no. 

Ron's smile became even more broad and sincere. "I'm glad," he whispered, reaching for her other hand. He held it gently as he spoke (somewhat incoherently) again, "I didn't think you'd fancy me back, you know. Heck, it took me long enough to figure it all out. You'd think the whole Viktor thing would have been enough, but..." he drifted off noticing that Hermione was grinning a sly but in an undeniably cute manner and her eyes were smiling brightly; he found was at a loss for words. That was fortunate, though, as when her eyes had caught his, their focus changed, and he found them staring pointedly at his own lips. He needed no more suggestion, and happily leaned down to kiss her for the second time that evening. 

***'*'***

**A/N:** Wow, that took me a long time to post...I'm sorry -_-'. I had it all written out, but kept forgetting to edit and post. Anyhow, almost there... what do you think? 

**Thanks:** To everyone that reviewed! I think chapter 5 got the most reviews... ^^ I was very happy. 

Leslie: Well, to be entirely honest, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have posted this until probably November. Like I said, I had this all written out but I never really found the need to edit or post *just yet*. Anyhow, here it is, and I hope you liked it.. amy: thank you _very_ much! reviews like yours brighten up my day! ^^ Jen: thanks. lol if only I had 10 cents for every time someone called my HP stories "cute." courtney: sorry it took so long... Adnap Nottap: I absolutely love your reviews. They're like a big source of my motivation to sit down and write (sorry I didn't get to the posting part so early this time..). a big fan: *sigh* sorry I didn't write so soon.. Ali Simmons: Eeeek...I try to not to write so many cliffhangers -- ESPECIALLY if I don't plan on updating soon. I'm really really sorry, but thank you sooo much for the review! Kiyomisa: Haha, my mind tends to pair up everyone too, but this is my first fic to post that has an actual variety of pairings, and I'm really glad you like this one. azalai: Haha...everyone's confused... Y-lime the Geek: I'm so glad you liked that line! I was really afraid that people would think it was corny or *something* ((not good, lol)) Amber Staklin: Thank you!! Yeah, guys seem to be clueless when it comes to feelings sometimes. Lydia: *blushes* thank you!! Ackk, once more...I'm REALLY sorry this took so long to post. 


	7. RD Chp 6 part 2

***'Ginny & Harry's Plot'* **

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, its characters, and the whole Hogwarts deal isn't mine; it belongs to the wonderfully gifted J.K. Rowling. So, all I've done is this story that I honestly hope you enjoy! 

**Short Summary:** Ginny and Harry create a plot to set up their two stubborn friends, but they realize something else along the way 

**PG:** for possible MILD language (Ron's mouth...in chapter 5, but Hermione corrects him ^^.) 

**.::fic by AngelwingS::. **

*Chapter 6: Out in the Open* 

Chapter Summary: Every unofficial couple has something to figure out. It's the last chapter! 

***'Ginny & Harry's Plot'*** *'Ginny & Harry's Plot'* A/N: PLEASE READ!! ****

All my excuses for not posting are in my bio, lol ..btw, for any updates or info, you should probably look there. Anyhow, this story is not edited, merely looked over. It is not complete, therefore, if you want the real deal, you have to wait. Later, I will merge the two chapters together (with an edited ending), and the story will be complete (and, postted under Ron/ Hermione! Any confusion? Tell me in a review, and I will answer in my profile/bio. 

THUS, IF YOU WANT AN EDITED, COMPLETE ENDING -- DO NOT READ THIS--!! but if you do read it... reviews are quite welcome =)... I just posted this because I felt bad that i had not posted in forever and a half. sorry =( ...--- 

***'*'***

Ginny sighed heavily, watching her brother run after Hermione. "Do you think they'll _ever_ figure it out?" 

Harry nodded, though not entirely confident that either would admit anything soon -- they had spent the previous two years in such complete denial that even Harry couldn't predict what they could or couldn't do or when they would do _anything_. "Eventually," he muttered, his eyes downcast. Ron and Hermione certainly needed to sort out their feelings, but it now seemed likely that they weren't the only two; Harry wasn't confident of what Ginny thought but had certainly noticed his sharp change of emotion and every spark that he had felt while he was with her. 

Frustrated, Ginny let out an exasperated groan before turning around to face her date. "Do you want to go for a walk or something?" She was either purposely ignoring the fact that the picnic was still set up, unaware of it, or honestly didn't care. Harry, however, made no attempt to argue and stood to walk (away from the path their friends had taken) beside her. 

Harry and Ginny were silent for a few minutes; Harry not wanting to look at Ginny in fear that she would look prettier than he had seen her at his last glance. She had been doing that a lot; it was like one day she woke up and decided to be exceptionally beautiful. Or perhaps, Harry thought, he had woken up one day and opened his eyes. Right then, he couldn't remember when there had been such a transformation within his feelings. 

Ginny, unknowing of Harry's contemplative thoughts, said softly, "I really do hope they realize what they have, you know. All this work...it's not in vain..." 

"Yeah, I know," Harry replied looking up and directly ahead, "That's why I agreed to help you. _I_ don't think it's a lost cause ...we just have to convince Ron and Hermione that." 

"It's really nice of you, Harry. Pretending to like me and all..." Ginny stated feeling a familiar heat rise unexpectedly to her cheeks. 

Harry didn't answer, he didn't know _how_ to answer, but his cheeks were brilliantly red, and he felt fortunate that the light was dim. He wasn't aware, however, of Ginny's own blush. 

There was an uncomfortable lack of conversation. 

"I didn't conjure this up to set us up, Harry..." Ginny misinterpreted. 

Harry was feeling immensely guilty, but he couldn't tell Ginny precisely why he wasn't answering. He uneasily chanced a glance at her; that did it, there was a tiny frown on her face, and though he truly loved her smile, her minute pout was surprisingly endearing, and her eyes, though reflecting concern and frustration, were still characteristically bright and beautiful. He could have continued the list of things about her that made him feel the way he did if Ginny hadn't gently grabbed his arms and stared straight into his eyes. "Harry, are you mad at me?" 

Harry shook his head vigorously as though the physical action could shake off all the thoughts in his head. There was another long pause, and Harry could tell Ginny was starting to feel uneasy; naturally, this made him feel worse. "I'm sorry Ginny, I don't mean to be so quiet... I'm not ignoring, or anything -- I've listened to every word you've said. I just have some stuff on my mind, that's all." 

"Well, why don't you talk about it?" 

"I can't." 

"Of course you can, we're friends aren't we? Listen, you've been nothing but wonderful with all my antics to try to put the two dunderheads together. How could I _not_ be there for you?" She gently placed her hand on his arm, ignorant to how she was affecting him. 

Harry felt his ears heat up undeniably. Why did she have to be so wonderful herself? After yet another uncomfortable pause, Harry breathed in a great sigh. He couldn't pretend that the feelings weren't real, weren't there, or that'd they go away because he just knew they wouldn't; it was that simple. All he had left to figure out was how Ginny would react to his newfound thoughts. "I don't want to hurt you." 

Ginny eyebrows furrowed and her eyes filled with even more concern and confusion. "Harry, what are you talking about?" 

"What if, by your connection to me, I put you in danger?" 

It was the first time Harry had said anything about danger surrounding them. His words, that had once pushed away from such a negative perspective, that had once urged to people to not forget to live while predicting their death, took Ginny by utter surprise. The unavoidable war loomed before the entire magical world, and Hogwarts seemed no exception. Older witches and wizards mournfully and fearfully remembered the world as it had been, and everyone seemed to live in fear of when the war would once again become a reality. Ginny didn't like his approach at all; she sternly reminded him, "Harry... you can't push me away." 

"Well, I at least can't bring you closer." 

Ginny stared at him in horror, "So what? You want to deprive of one the most important people to me?" 

Harry was feeling worse as the conversation excelled. "Ginny, you've become really important to me too.... I'm just being cautious, that's all." 

"Well, I don't care if you think You-Know-Who's going to come after me simply because I'm associated with you. I care for you way to much, Harry, to drop you for something like that." 

"I care for you too, Ginny, a lot." 

"I know, Harry." 

"Ginny, you don't understand." 

"What do you mean?" When Harry didn't answer, Ginny said gently, "You have to tell me, so I _can_ understand." 

Harry looked into her determined though confused brown eyes; he couldn't fight it anymore. "Ginny, you've become so much more to me..." 

Ginny looked at him, not quite fully comprehending, "I know, Harry, but what are you trying to really say?" 

Harry stared intently at her. Maybe he shouldn't get her involved -- how could he put her in that danger? Then again, Ginny willing put herself in that position, and everything would be so much better if she could be there for him, if he had something to really fight for; something he never had before. He didn't know how to tell her, though, so he decided to move slowly into the idea. "Ginny, when we were together, well, pretending to be together... what did you feel?" 

Ginny's eyes widened: could he know? Could he know that all her feelings rushed back without any warning, and it was as though her crush had never left but simply matured? "Harry, I don't understand." 

Harry sigh with exasperation, maybe Ginny didn't feel the same way. He suddenly felt immensely regretful that he had never realized this before and had let her go. "I felt something when I held you." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, everything felt so much better. I don't think you understand what I was saying before. My feelings have changed..." 

Harry needn't say more; Ginny finally understood all he meant through his difficult words, and she stood on the tips of her toes to do the boldest thing she had ever done before. Ginny Weasley kissed Harry Potter. 

When the two finally broke apart, they felt an amazing sense of reassurance and warmth. With his arm around her small waist and with her head gently laying against his chest, Harry smiled and realized that it was meant to be -- everything was right. 

**A/N: sooo? what do you think? suggestions? things i simply *must* keep in or *must* take out? please tell me! **


End file.
